Daryl Dixon
Daryl Dixon is a major protagonist in The Moomins vs. the Walking Dead. Backstory Daryl and Merle lived within the mountains of North Georgia, under the roof of their neglectful parents; their father being an abusive alcoholic and their mother being both that and a chain-smoker. When Daryl was old enough to ride a bicycle, they lost their mother to a house fire that had been caused by her cigarette when she was asleep (or possibly drunk in bed). Merle was at least 12 years old when their mother died, as he was in juvenile detention at the time. Merle raised Daryl to share his beliefs and be tough like a grown man. However, he too was often absent from Daryl's life; part of that had to do with the fact that he was frequently in juvenile institutions. This led to Daryl having to frequently fend for himself. Once, after their mother's death, but before Daryl reached age 12, he got lost in the woods for nine full days and lived off of wild berries and used poison oak as a substitute for toilet paper. Merle was again in juvenile detention (so he was older than 19 years old). When Daryl managed to find his way home, his father had not noticed his absence. He walked in through the back door and then made himself a sandwich. Daryl was a drifter before the apocalypse, doing what his brother said. When the apocalypse began, Daryl and Merle were picked up by Shane Walsh and his group. They set up camp near a quarry since Atlanta was overrun. Daryl is first seen in the episode "Tell it to the Frogs", killing a walker who was eating a deer that he was stalking. He is pretty angry when he learns that his brother, Merle is handcuffed to a pipe on a rooftop in the city. Daryl, Rick Grimes, Moomin, Moominpappa, Snufkin, Glenn Rhee, T-Dog, Spyro, Raiden and Rainbow Dash go to save Merle (and retrieve the bag of guns), only to find that Merle has cut off his own hand to escape from Rick's handcuffs. The group then decide to go and retrieve the bag of guns, only for a gang to grab it and capture Glenn and Rainbow Dash. The group go to trade the bag of guns for their friends or have a shoot-out, when the grandmother of one of the gang members stops them. With the bag of guns in their possession, they find that the van they took to get to the city is gone, so they assume that Merle took it to get revenge on everyone at the camp. However, on the way back, they hear gunshots and arrive just in time to fend off a group of walkers who attacked the camp. Unfortunately, several survivors are killed, including Amy. Daryl's weapon of choice is the crossbow, and he is an expert at survival, which is why Rick values him as an important member of the group. Trivia *Daryl is played by Norman Reedus. Gallery Daryl_Dixon_season_1.jpg|Daryl in season 1 Daryl_Dixon_season_2.jpg|Daryl in season 2 Daryl_Dixon_season_3.jpg|Daryl in season 3 Daryl_Dixon_season_4.jpg|Daryl in season 4 Category:Survivors Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters introduced in season 1